


Early Morning Wake-Up Call

by Jinx (jinx37kat)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx37kat/pseuds/Jinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Wake-Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In honor of our team winning Best New TV Drama on the Peoples Choice Awards tonight.

It was another beautiful Hawaiian morning. It was always a beautiful Hawaiian morning. It was impossible for mornings not to be beautiful in Hawai’i.

This morning was no exception and it found Steve stretched out in the middle of his bed, luxuriating in the fact that Five-0 actually had a day off.

He was on his back, one arm wrapped possessively around Danny, while Danny was curled up next to Steve, head heavy on Steve’s shoulder. Danny’s left hand lay protectively over Steve’s chest while his legs trapped Steve’s left thigh between his own; both men dozing between asleep and awake.

A cool early-morning breeze floated in through the partial open windows, bringing with it the fragrant scents of tuberose and plumeria that grew around Steve’s house.

Steve stretched again, that much closer to waking, but trying his damnedest to fight it off. However, the moist warmth that skidded across his left nipple from Danny’s breathing brought a small smile to his lips and caused the small bud to harden, causing Steve’s body to squirm with need and bringing him that much closer to waking up.

Danny stretched next to him, sliding rough, gun-callused fingers over Steve’s other nipple, causing it to harden as well. He rubbed his stubbled cheek against Steve’s chest and opened his mouth in a deep sigh, setting off a wave of heat blazing across Steve’s left side; and it was this movement that had Steve waking completely.

Steve moaned as Danny’s breath scorched across his chest, humid heat tightening his nipple further and he groaned deep within his body. Steve pulled Danny closer and slid his hand up Danny’s shoulder, tangling his fingers in the blond hair.

Danny felt the shudder under his head and, though still half asleep, raised his head and took the nub closest to him between his teeth.

“Oh, jesus, Danny, yeah,” Steve purred, cupping the back of Danny’s head in his palm, wanting, needing to keep Danny exactly where he was and doing exactly what he was doing.

Danny worked Steve’s nipple, running a flat damp tongue over it as his other hand kneaded the hard pecs on his right side of his chest, thumbnail flicking the other nub. He pulled the one in his mouth taut between his teeth before lovingly taking out the sting with a soft suck. It was several minutes of Danny feasting on his chest before Steve’s entire body froze and stiffened. He quietly groaned his release, slowly sagging back into the mattress.

Steve lay panting for long minutes, unconsciously running his fingers through Danny’s hair and basking in the low hum of relief.

Danny had let go of his prize when Steve came and nuzzled the tender flesh before settling down. Once Steve stilled, Danny sleepily slid his head up until his whiskered cheek covered the abused nub, scratching the sensitive flesh and causing Steve to shudder from the stimulation. Danny looked sleepily down Steve’s body, observing the now flaccid cock lying across Steve’s thigh and smiled drowsily.

He tilted his head back in order to look up at Steve, who was still blissed out beneath him. “Morning, Quick-Draw,” Danny mumbled, kissing the bottom of Steve’s jaw before lowering his head and closing his eyes.

Steve answered Danny with a crooked smile, though Danny had drifted back to sleep before he could see it. Relaxed enough to feel his body shut down and slip back into slumber, Steve leaned his cheek down to rest against the top of Danny’s head, joining his partner in sleep.

 

Fin  
December 19, 2010


End file.
